Halloween at the Kaiba's
by sK8Er BoI
Summary: Kaiba,no make that Tea is inviting people off to Kaiba's mansion for a big Halloween Party. How does Kaiba take it? Read and Find out. Slash: BakuraRyou and KaibaYami. Please R and R. -


Notes: Two reviews from my last fan fiction were enough for me to start another one! ^-^ Thank you all! Hope you like this one! Please Read and Review! Flames and Criticisms all accepted! Advance Happy Halloween!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters at all. I just own this story.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Come on, Kaiba. It's just for one night!" Yami Yugi whined as he tugged Kaiba's sleeve harder. Kaiba ignored him and continued to read his book.  
  
"He's right Kaiba! You do need to get away from all that work! A little night's party will do you some good." Tea Gardner proclaimed.  
  
Seto Kaiba seemed to consider this but then he shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention towards his book again. Yami and Tea sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright Kaiba, you win. But I'm sure Mokuba would be so disappointed if we tell him that there won't be any party at all this Halloween." Yami told his rival/koi.  
  
Seto Kaiba dropped his gaze away from the book and thought for a moment then he sighed. "Alright already, just don't go and invite the whole school over."  
  
"Score!" Yami and Tea high-fived.  
  
"What are you two celebrating about over there?" Yugi Mutou asked as he looked up from the card game that he and Joey were playing.  
  
"Great news! Kaiba just invited us over for a Halloween Party!" Tea squealed happily. She was so happy that she said the last sentence almost too loudly.  
  
"Keep you voice down! They might hear you!" Kaiba shouted as he pointed at a group of students passing their classroom.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Kaiba." Tea said apolitically. Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed. There was no way he could ever get away from this.  
  
"Really? Cool! So what time are we coming over?" Joey and Tristan asked altogether.  
  
"Just be ready by six p.m. and Mokuba and I will pick you up by six-thirty." Kaiba said without looking away from his book. He was already stressed out about his company and school. Maybe, just maybe a party will cool things off.  
  
"Thank you ai ren!" Yami said as he hugged Kaiba. Kaiba relaxed a little and kissed Yami's cheek. But the last sentence made him surprise. He let go of Yami and stared at him, half-shocked half- impressed.  
  
"Where in the world did you learn to speak Chinese?" Kaiba asked him. Yami just smirked.  
  
"From Ryou. His father has been teaching him Chinese ever since he was eight. I got interested in Chinese culture after our teacher talked about the Shin Dynasty in History Class so I thought I'd learn a little about their language." Yami answered proudly.  
  
"I'm impressed. It took me about fifteen minutes to explain to you what ai ren meant." Ryou smiled as he entered the room. "You all are looking pretty excited today. Usually you'd look bored half to death even before class's starts. What's up?"  
  
"Well, Kaiba here is throwing a big Halloween Party this Friday! And he's inviting us to come!" Tea started but she was interrupted by Kaiba.  
  
"Correction, you invited them and you were the one who got the idea of throwing this party thing." Kaiba corrected her.  
  
"Um.yeah. Well anyway, Ryou would you like to come? It wouldn't be that much fun if you won't. And you could bring Bakura too if you like." Tea suggested.  
  
"Him?! Bring the Tomb Robber?! Ha! I bet you that Tomb Robber would say no even before Ryou asked him." Yami said.  
  
"Maybe Yami's right you guys but it wouldn't hurt to try right? He's been sitting back home for too long. He needs a little fresh air once in a while. Plus I think it would be a bit boring if you just sat there in front of the television all day long, wouldn't you agree?" Ryou asked them.  
  
"Right." They all replied.  
  
"Well then, now that that's settled. Shall we go and meet up at the mall after school to get our costumes?" Tea asked.  
  
"There will be costumes?" Kaiba asked her a little bit alarmed.  
  
"Of course there will be costumes. That's what Halloween means silly. Costumes and treats!" Tea said happily.  
  
Kaiba grunted and slapped his forehead. "What have I just gotten myself into?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
To be continued.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Notes: Okay, I agree with you. It was a bit short. But don't worry I'll post up the second chapter as fast as I can! That's my promise to you. Anyway, to those who can't speak or understand Chinese. Ai ren means loved person or lover. Got it? Okay great! ^- ^ Hope you liked the story!  
  
Suggestions: Should I throw Mai, Serenity and Pegasus into the story or should I just leave them alone and let them live their own lives? Please vote! Answer only Yes or No. BYE! 


End file.
